


Just a Couple of Kids

by lokidyinginside



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coffee date, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Meant To Be, Romantic Friendship, Study Date, Tutoring, fueds, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidyinginside/pseuds/lokidyinginside
Summary: As the new girl and loner, Ava had no interest in making any new friends. She was just fine with her sidekick, Gary. But when one of the cooler kids at Legend High, Sara Lance needs a science tutor, will Ava get her way?{More tags to be added as we go}





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the beginning, it was all black and white." -Maureen O'Hara

"I would like to see you after class, Ms. Sharpe.'

Ava's head shot up to look at Mr. Stein, her physics teacher, as he placed her graded test down in front of her. She looked down at the piece of paper. It had an A+ written on the top, which only confused her further.

Once the teacher had moved on, Gary, her faithful and loyal sidekick who sat behind her in that class, leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Are you in trouble or something?"

"I shouldn't be. What have I done wrong?" She looked back at him.

"Good point," He responded, a look of pure admiration on his face. His hand reached up to push his glasses up on his face, "Someone as perfect as you could never get in trouble."

Gary had a huge crush on Ava, and she knew it. It was the most obvious thing in the world. The way he looked at her, talked about her, and to her were all obvious signs. She didn't mind it, though, even if she didn't replicate his feelings. It proved that she didn't have to pretend to be something she's not or conform to modern beauty standards to get a guy's attention.

At the end of class, Ava gathered up her things and made her way to Mr. Stein's desk. Despite knowing that she had no reason to be in trouble, she was worried sick. What if she had broken a rule and just not realized it?

"You wanted to see me?"

At that moment, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one that had hung around. Sara Lance had also stayed behind and was moving to stand next to her. Did Mr. Stein ask to see her too? Why would he want to see both of them? and why together? What could he possibly want? 

"Yes, I did," He nodded politely, "You’re not in trouble or anything, in case you were worried."

"Then why am I here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Ms. Lance," He motioned toward the blonde standing next to Ava, "She's a great student, but she still seems to be struggling in this class."

"I’m afraid I don’t follow."

"She needs a tutor. I would like that tutor to be you," Mr. Stein explained.

"Excuse me?" Ava stood there in disbelief.

"All i’m asking is that you give it a chance and try to help her out."

Ava looked over at her once again. Sara was looking back at her with pleading eyes. She didn’t like Sara, but she didn’t want to be the jerk that wouldn’t help someone in need of academic assistance. How could she say no? How bad could it possibly be? All she had to do was explain basic physics concepts to her and that was it.

"Alright, fine. I’ll give it a shot."

"Thank you, Ava," Sara said.

"Splendid! I presume the two of you should be able to figure out the rest?" The two girls nodded their heads, "In that case you’re both dismissed."

Ava hurried out of the classroom to find Gary there patiently waiting for her. As annoying as he could get some times, he was extremely loyal and trustworthy, and she loved that.

"What'd he want?" Gary asked.

"For me to tutor Sara Lance," Ava replied.

"Seriously? You get to hang out with her? She’s like one of the coolest kids at Star High. Not cooler than you, obviously. You’re awesome. This is awesome."

"This is probably going to be a waste of my time," Ava groaned. She hated the idea of having to spend time with the girl when she could be doing more important things like studying or working on college applications, "He claims that she’s a great student, but I think she’s just not putting in the effort."

"I'm sure thats not true," To Ava, it sounded like Gary was defending Sara, and he probably was, but she didn't care. It wasn't going to change her mind. She believed that Sara, like all other cool and popular kids, were superficial, wild, self absorbed morons who only cared about what other people thought about them. 

"There are reasons why cool kids are cool, Gary. One of them being that they put more effort into themselves and their reputations than they do their work." Ava truly believed that.

"Hey, Ava! Wait up!"

The two of them had just begun to walk to their next classes when they heard the voice that they both knew belonged to one Sara Lance. Ava didn't make any effort to reply. She just stood there waiting for Sara to say whatever it was she came over to say. Gary just stood there quietly, watching the two of them.

"I was wondering when we could meet up?"

Ava didn't take any time to think about it. Saturday was the day she usually devoted to studying. 

"Does Saturday work for you?"

"Its the weekend, but sure."

The weekend? Did Sara really care whether it was the weekend or not? Ava knew that most kids loved the weekend because it was their time away from school when they could just hang out and have fun. Then again, most kids only barely passed their classes.

"I'll see you at eleven, then."

Ava turned, continuing to walk to her next class, with Gary following close behind, leaving Sara standing alone in the middle of the crowded hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday morning, Ava woke up bright and early at 8:00 p.m. like always and went through her daily morning routine. She started getting dressed and putting her hair up in tight bun, followed by straightening the black and grey comforter on her queen sized bed, opening the silver curtains on the window above her bed and having a big breakfast. She finished up by doing her bathroom routine.

When she finished her morning routine by 9:00, she plopped down on her bed and decided to check her phone. She found a notification for an unread text message sent from an unknown number.

_Just double checking that we're still on for our study date at 11?_

Once she read the message, she immediately knew who it was from: Sara. She was the girl she had agreed to tutor in physics and the girl she didn't have a single care in the world for. She quickly sent a reply.

_Unless you've magically become a physicist overnight. This is Sara, right?_

Sara took no time to send another text to Ava.

_Yeah. Your place or mine?_

Ava had to stop and think for a moment. She didn't want to have to travel to Sara's home, but she also didn't want to open her doors for the girl either, but in the end she decided having the home advantage would be best.

_Mine. Also, not a date._

_If you say so. See you then._

Ava shut off her phone and tossed it on her pillow. Why did she agree to this? She was already beginning to regret her decision, but it was too late to back out now. She pull herself off her bed and went over to her desk, which was directly across from the foot of her bed.

The wall above the desk was covered in photographs that she had taken herself of things and people important to her, such as her family and friends from her old school, and random things she found aesthetically pleasing. The desk itself was neatly covered in schoolbooks, color coded binders, and stacked notebooks. Her computer sat in the middle of everything.

She picked up the physics textbook and opened it up. If she really was going to do this, she might as well do it right. She needed to make a lesson plan for Sara.

* * *

 

It was about 10:58 when Ava heard the doorbell ring. She quickly ran downstairs to open the front door. Not because she wanted to see Sara, but because she knew the embarrassment in store for her if her mother answered it.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Sara, but she was dressed a little different than normal. Sara normally dressed in something cool and stylish, but today, she was standing in front of Ava in worn-out jeans and an old hoodie with her backpack slung over her.

"I'm not late, am I?" Sara asked.

"No. You're right on time," Ava stepped to the side and motioned for Sara to enter, "Come on in."

"So, this is your place?" Sara stepped in. She seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah, follow me. I have everything set up upstairs."

Ava led her upstairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Once they were in the room, Sara reached into her bag and pulled out a binder with the word 'physics' written on the spine.

"Your room's cute," Sara said, "Kinda like you."

Ava rolled her eyes. She may be new to the school and to the town, but Ava knew all about Sara's casual flirting. She did it with everyone and anyone she could. It was pathetic and meaningless.

"I brought my notes from class," Sara said, holding out her notes from class.

Ava took the binder and looked over it. It was a mess. There were loose papers sticking out everywhere and there didn't seem to be any kind of organizational system in it. Everything was just stuffed inside. No wonder she was having trouble in the class.

Ava placed the binder down on her desk, "Don't worry, we'll use mine," Ava motioned toward her things, set up on the bed, "I have an entire plan for today's study session."

"Does it start with you telling me everything I'm doing wrong?" Sara asked.

"No," Sara wasn't convinced. She raised an eyebrow at Ava, who huffed.

"Okay, fine, yes," Ava admitted. She did feel bad about it, "Sorry."

"Its fine. You're probably right anyways," Sara sat down on the edge of Ava's bed, "Science isn't an easy subject, but I haven't had this much trouble before. I guess physics just isn't my thing."

"Have you ever had this much trouble in a class before?"

"Art. I took it freshman year," Ava couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her response. She was starting to think that she was wrong about Sara.

"Everyone struggles in art," It was true. Even Ava had struggled in art. When she drew fingers, they looked like bananas. And her bananas, well, they were even worse. It seriously hurt her GPA.

"Should we get started?"

"Yeah," Ava said, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed. She picked up her own binder and opened it up to the first page, "What, specifically, do you have trouble with?"

Sara looked over at her, once again raising her eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"Right, okay. Let's just dive in."

The two of them spent two to three hours studying. Ava did her best to point out anything important and explain as much as she could as simple as she could. It wasn't easy, for either of them, but they both did their best. Ava also tried to give her some practice problems, most of which Sara got wrong.

Once they had finished, Ava would have loved to say that the session had great results for Sara, but it didn't. However, they did start making a little progress, which was good enough for now. They still had time.

"Thanks for doing this. I owe you one," Sara said.

"You're welcome," Ava picked up Sara's binder off of her desk and handed it to her.

"Is there any chance we could meet up again sometime this week?"

"Maybe. If I've got time," Ava shrugged.

"Well, you've got my number. Text me a day and time. Or anything else you'd like," Sara smiled at her before walking out of the room, "See ya, Sharpe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write Sara as flirty, but I can't flirt to save my life, much less write flirting. Tell me I didn't suck at it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tomorrow. 4:00. Right after school._

Sara received the text on Monday afternoon. She had been in her room with some of her friends, but that didn't stop her from replying.

_Sounds great. Your place or mine?_

_Yours. It's only fair. You saw my place. I see yours._

_See you then._

"Hey! You listening?" Sara was snapped back to reality when her friend, Zari snapped her fingers in her face. She quickly turned off her phone and put it down in her lap.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Z," Sara gave her friend, Zari, an apologetic smile, while her other friend, Amaya, laughed softly, "It sounds like a plan."

"What's so interesting that you're ignoring your friends while making plans?" Zari asked playfully, reaching out to snatch up Sara's phone. Sara tried to block her but failed miserably. Zari unlocked her phone and opened her text messages.

"Who’s Ava?" Zari looked up at Sara with a smug look on her face, while Amaya was watching from behind her.

"I think there’s an Ava in my Algebra class," Amaya said.

"There is," Sara said, "It’s the same person."

"Ooo," Zari tossed Sara's phone to Amaya, "New girlfriend?"

"Just a friend."

"Then why haven’t we heard of her before now?"

"Cause she's only tutoring me in physics."

"You sure?" Zari tilted her head slightly, giving Sara a look.

"Positive."

"Oh," The smile on Zari's face shrunk back down to normal, "I was hoping you were getting back on the romantic horse."

"It’s too soon, Z. You know that" Sara said.

Zaria and Amaya both moved to sit on either side of Sara.

"Besides I already have you ladies and I love you." Sara smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Oh, sweetie, you do realize we're both straighter than your hair right now, don’t you?" Amaya joked, a grin growing on her face. Sara couldn’t help but laugh and Zari fell backward on Sara's bed, laughing, "We love you, too."

The three girls huddled together in a hug. Sara was grateful to have the two of them in her life.

* * *

When Ava arrived at Sara's house, she hesitated to knock on the door. She didn’t understand why. After a couple moments, she finally did so.

She expected to be greeted by Sara herself, but when the door opened she found herself face to face with an older man that she assumed was Sara's father.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Sara home?” Ava asked, noticing that the man was holding on to the door frame for support, "Or do I have the wrong house?"

Before the man could speak up, a voice came from behind him, "I'm here."

"Oh, hi," Ava gave Sara a quick wave.

"Come on in," Sara motioned for her to come inside. The man moved back to get out of the way but stumbled. He nearly fell over, but Sara had managed to catch him. She led him over to a couch on the other side of the room, while Ava watched intently, "Sleep it off."

Sara hurried back over to Ava and grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her down the hall that led to her bedroom.

"Is he drunk?" Ava asked once they were in her room. She knew it probably wasn’t any of her business, but she couldn’t help but ask.

"He’s always drunk."

”Excuse me?" Ava looked at Sara, a little concerned. Sara turned around to face Ava.

"Ok, I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like that," Sara said, "He’s not like that."

"That’s what they all say."

"But I mean it," Sara sat down on her single bed that was pushed up against the wall, "Trust me."

"Alright, fine."

"Besides, if he did try anything like that, I’d kick his ass. I’m a trained ninja, ya know," Sara wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah right," Ava rolled her eyes, "Let’s just get started."

"I’m not kidding though. I’m a fifth-degree black belt, but you’re right, let’s get started."

Ava was partially shocked to hear that new fact. At the same time, however, she knew she shouldn’t be. She was realizing that there was a lot she didn’t know about Sara.

For the first time, Ava actually looked around Sara's room. It had a black and white theme. There were also pictures all over of different people.

Ava kneeled down to the floor and pulled her books from her bag. She handed them over to Sara, who lowered herself from the bed to sit across from Ava.

Ava pulled her own binder from the bag and opened it up. She flipped through the pages to where she had marked their previous position with a tab.

"Ok, so what’s first?"

Ava looked down at her binder at where they last left off, "We're starting with Newton's laws."

"Okay. How many are there?"

"Three. Do you know what they are?"

"Unfortunately not," Sara let out a sigh. She really didn't like not knowing what she needed to know and Ava was starting to realize that.

Ava started to explain the three laws as best she could in a way Sara would understand, while Sara listened closely and tried to follow along. Once she finished, Ava looked at Sara.

"I wish I had a time machine." It was a little off topic, but Ava just had to ask.

"Why?"

"Then I could travel back in time to last year when I was taking Biology. I rocked Biology," Ava chuckled.

"Or you could just jump into the future after you’ve finished physics."

"True. Let’s keep going," Sara stood up grabbing something blue and furry off of her bed and holding it close to her chest.

"What the hell is that?"

"This?" Sara held it out, "This is Beebo."

"What the hell is a Beebo?" To Ava, it looked like a little monster, kind of like the beasts from _Where the Wild Things Are._

"It’s an old toy from either the 80’s or 90’s," Sara noticed that Ava was still a little confused, "It’s like a comfort item for me. Whenever I get stressed or nervous or anything, I just hug it. Surely you’ve got something like this?"

"Yeah," Ava said, "Books."

"Such a cute little nerd," Sara remarked, sitting back down with the toy, "So, where were we?"

"Newton's Laws."

The two girls continued on with their study session, occasionally taking secret glances at each other. Ava would never admit it, but she was actually starting to like Sara. She could see them being friends sometime in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals get to know each other.

Ava handed the lunch lady her money, before picking up her tray. She had two slices of pizza, a fruit cup, and a juice. She stepped out of the line and waited for Gary to pay for his own lunch. Once he joined her, they began to walk through the cafeteria. They had a spot at a table in the very back that they always sat at.

Before they made it halfway through the large, crowded room they heard a familiar voice call out for them. "Hey, wait up!"

Ava turned around to face Sara. "Uh, hi."

Ava didn't completely understand why Sara would just randomly approach her during the school day. Sara was one of the coolest kids at school and Ava was a practically nobody. Sure, they had gotten along during their tutoring sessions, but she didn't think they got along that well.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to sit with me?" Sara asked, before looking over at Gary. "Your little buddy here is more than welcome to join, as well."

"Why would you want to sit with me? I'm just your tutor.'

"Is that what you think?" 

"Why would I think otherwise? It's the truth."

"Well, despite what you think, doll, I actually like hanging out with you."

"You do?" It came as a shock to her. Ava would be lying if she said she didn't almost drop her lunch tray, but she managed to hold on by tightening her grip. That definitely didn't go unnoticed by Gary.

"Of course. So, sit with me?"

Ava turned her head to Gary, who just shrugged. He didn't seem to care whether they did or not.

"Just don't call me doll again."

"Why not? It works."

Ava didn't want to know what she meant by that. Did she seriously resemble a child's toy in any way? But, either way, she didn't plan on arguing about something so trivial with Sara. It would be a waste of breath.

Sara began to walk back in the direction she came from, motioning for the pair to follow her. And they did, all the way to a table somewhat close to the front of the cafeteria. There were already three people sitting at the table; two girls and a guy.

Sara took a seat next to one of the two girls and motioned for Ava and Gary to sit next to her, which they did. This turned the attention of Sara's friends on to them.

"Guys, this is Ava Sharpe and, uh..." Sara looked over at Gary, "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"Gary. My name's Gary Green."

"Right," She nodded, "He's Ava's friend."

"Ava, Gary, this is Amaya, Zari, and Wally." Sara pointed out each of them as she said their names. The girl sitting next to Sara was Amaya and next to her was Zari and then Wally.

"So you're Ava?" Zari asked. Ava nodded, finally taking in the appearances of her new acquaintances. Amaya and Wally both had darker skin tones with curly, dark brown hair, while Zari's skin was lighter, but was still a shade or two darker then Sara, with straight, dark brown hair, maybe black. It was honestly a little hard to tell. They all had attractive features and seemed like a pretty cool group.

"We've heard about you."

"I haven't. You people won't include me in your girl talks." Wally said.

"I wonder why," Zari commented, giving him a look. Wally scowled at her, playfully.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing much. Sara won't spill very much about you."

"I don't know as much about this pretty lady as you all would like to think."

"If you say so," Zari said.

"Although, I would like to know more," Sara turned around to face Ava once again.

"Like what?" Ava asked, wearing her best poker face.

"Where are you from?" Sara took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Vancouver."

"Canada?"

"No, Antartica," Ava said, sarcastically, which earned some laughs from Sara's friends. Even Gary cracked a grin. Sara rolled her eyes, before elbowing Amaya, who immediately contained her laughter. The others quickly followed suit.

"Any hobbies?"

"Of course," While Ava did answer the question, she made no effort to explain any further.

"What are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ava picked up a slice of her pizza and took a bite. Up until that point, she had completely forgotten about her lunch.

"I'm asking for a reason, aren't I?" Sara asked. Ava continued to eat her food and kept a smug grin on her face.

Sara gave up on that question and they all spent a little longer asking Ava questions. Ava occasionally threw questions at them, as well.

Amaya eventually looked over to Gary, who had been listening intently to everyone's conversations while eating his own food, which was now almost completely gone, "You've been very quiet this entire time, darling."

Gary, whose attention had been on Ava and Sara, twisted his head around toward Amaya.

"I don't really have much to say."

"There must be something. Tell us something about yourself or something that's happened to you; just one thing." Everyone at the table was now looking at him.

"I once got stuck in a dumpster for a couple of hours." Everyone looked a little shocked. It wasn't what they expected to hear.

"Inside the dumpster? Like actually inside, with the trash?" Zari asked. Gary nodded sheepishly.

"How'd ya get out?" Wally asked.

"Ava found me." Sara looked over at Ava, expecting some kind of explanation on Ava's side of the story.

"Dumpsters shouldn't be that hard to get in and out of," Zari pointed out, "How old were you?"

"That was three months ago," Ava said, finally speaking up on the matter. Sara raised an eyebrow at Gary.

Zari and Wally shared a look, while they both tried not to laugh. Amaya, who had been in the middle of taking a sip of her drink, nearly choked. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. She took a moment to recover, before looking back up.

"Happens to the best of us, man," Wally said, trying to make Gary feel a bit better about the incident.

"It really doesn't."

Just then, the school bell rang, alerting them that their lunch period was over and they had to get to their next class.

"Can we meet up in the parking lot after school?" Sara asked Ava while she still had the chance, "I'd like to hang out."

"Sure," Ava nodded.

She was a bit shocked. First, Sara had invited her to sit with her crew during lunch and now, she wanted to hang out. Not like a tutoring session or anything, but like hang out, hang out. She shook it off as she stood up.

Ava and Gary picked up their trays, said goodbye to Sara and her friends, and dumped their trays at the drop-off. They headed off to their next classes. Ava had World History and Gary had Chemistry.

* * *

 After the final bell rang, Ava made her way out to the parking lot. She found Sara rather quickly. She was leaning against a lamp post on the inner edge of the sidewalk and messing around with something on her phone.

"Hey."

Sara looked up at smiled when she saw Ava. "Hey! I’m glad you showed."

"I said I would. I don’t lie," Ava said.

"A great quality to have, doll."

"Again with the doll?"

"If it fits, it fits," Sara said, winking at her.

Ava rolled her eyes. Overall, Ava didn’t mind nicknames. She’s had a couple in her lifetime, but something about being called Doll just got to her. It made her feel kind of weird inside. She didn’t know why.

"So, you asked to hang out. Did you have anything specific in mind? Any plans?"

"Straight to the point, ok. Uh, no, I didn’t have a plan for this. I just wanted to hang out. Just you and me. No other friends, No studying."

"Alright," Ava nodded. She awkwardly shifted on her feet, not sure what to do next.

"We could go to one of our houses? or CC Jitters? or literally anywhere else." Sara suggested.

Ava paused, giving the choice some thought. "CC Jitters sounds great. I could use a coffee."

"Then we'll go there."

And that's exactly what they did.

During the walk to the local coffee shop, however, neither said a word to each other. They occasionally snuck glances at each other, but always turned away when they were caught or just thought that they had been.

When they arrived, Sara led Ava over to a table by the window and they sat their things down on opposites sides of the table.

Ava was, surprisingly, the first to break the silence, "What are you going to order?" The two began to walk up to the counter to place their orders.

"Just a plain black coffee," Sara said. "How about you?"

"I think I'm going to get an iced latte."

"A cool choice," A sly grin was plastered on Sara's face. Ava rolled her eyes. It was a good, perfectly timed pun and it did make Ava chuckle, but it was still a bit corny.

They stepped up to the register and Sara told the barista their orders. They then stepped off to the side to get out of the way of anyone behind them while they waited for their orders.

When the barista handed them their drinks, the two girls walked back over to their table and sat down across from each other.

"I learned a lot about you today," Sara said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. It was all good. I was just thinking that you should get the chance to know me just as well." Sara explained, "If you want."

Ava wasn't going to pass on an opportunity like this. She wondered how much she could find out about the blonde that sat in front of her and how much she would let her know.

"I would love to."

"What do you want to know?" Sara smiled at her. Ava returned the smile.

"Have you always lived in Star City?"

"For better or worse."

"From what I've seen and heard, I'm guessing you're an only child?"

"No. One sister."

"Oh."

This came as a surprise to Ava. When Ava had visited Sara's home, she didn't see any bedrooms that could've belonged to a sister, nor did she any pictures on the walls. She had never even heard anyone mention or even imply that Sara had any kind of sibling.

"It's not something we really talk about," Sara admitted

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

It was obviously a sensitive topic for Sara, so Ava dropped it. She was still extremely curious, but she knew she shouldn't push Sara on this.

"Okay." Ava stopped to think for a moment, "What's your biggest regret?"

"Um... well..." Sara actually looked stumped and speechless, "I plead the fifth."

"Wow. That bad or that many?"

"Both." Sara couldn't help but laugh. Sara's laugh caused Ava to grin a bit, "It's a lot easier to make mistakes than one would think."

"Tell me about it," Ava said.

"Next question?"

"You have a reputation for being perfect and cool, not that I've ever believed it. What's one of your flaws?"

"Ouch," Sara playfully brought a hand to her chest, "Well, I can be impulsive, like extremely impulsive. Its gotten me in trouble before."

Ava had no trouble believing that.

Ava quickly fired another question at Sara, "What's the most embarrassed you've ever been?"

"You're going straight for the blackmail material," Sara joked, "Starling City Elementary, I was Peter Pan in the school play."

"Seriously? What Happened"

"Yup. I got up on stage during the first scene and I just totally froze. I didn't remember any of my lines. My mind went completely blank."

"What'd you do?"

"I broke out into a tap dance of course," At this point, Ava couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing, "Then I ran off stage, crying."

"You c-can dance?" Instead of answering that question, Sara just gave Ava a look.

The two girls spent a little while in the coffee shop just talking. Ava had asked a few more questions, but eventually, their conversations veered off into other things. After another hour, the girls decided it was time that they went home since they both had homework to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago, but I got busy.  
> Not to mention I spent a ridiculous amount of hours just trying to come up with Sara's little nickname for Ava. I was originally going to go with Sunshine, but everyone seems to be using that. I want to be original and also have something that reflected the show in some way.  
> I've also been working on making my chapters a little longer and I think I did okay.


End file.
